Encounters  Forgotten
by StrawHatCerberus
Summary: A story about when Nora and Kazuma first meet...but it's not when they think.  review if you please!


Encounters Forgotten

"Mother why do I have to go to the market with you?" An eight year old Kazuma asked. It was Sunday afternoon and he and his mother were driving to the local fleet market Ikkebukuro to do some light shopping. "Because your father has work and the sitter is sick. Besides, don't you want to spend some time with your mother?" Kazuma didn't reply, he was too busy watching the other kids playing outside. "When will we be done? I wanted to play ball with Fujimoto." " We'll be done in a couple of hours." Kazuma groaned and slumped in his seat. He hated the market. It was just a bunch of old ladies talking about their grandkids and how cold it gets in the winter. Parking outside the fleet market, Kazuma and his mother walked down the rows of venders' stalls who were selling all kinds of things from flowers to cold cuts. When his mother stopped to talk over the price of a can of jam Kazuma wondered off and looked at a stall that was selling books and knick knacks. He just picked up a toy soldier when a burst of laughter caught his attention.

A boy with silver hair was playing with a red ball by a back wall of the fleet market. Kazuma couldn't say exactly what,, propelled him to walk towards him but he soon found himself standing on the curb next to the silver haired boy. "Hi." Kazuma said but the boy ignored him. He just continued to kick the red ball around until one powerful kick sent the ball flying up onto the roof of a nearby stall. "Crap." The boy with the silver hair swore under his breath before looking around to find anything that could help him retrieve his ball. His eyes finally settled on Kazuma and he crossed the lot towards him. "Hi I'm -'"You're going to help get my ball." And that was all he was going to say as he pulled Kazuma over to the stall and told him to give him a boost. "Are you sure that this is safe?" Kazuma asked as he lifted the kid onto his shoulders. "it's fine, I've done riskier stuff back home. Got it." The boy said as he leaned over and grabbed his ball. " okay, be careful getting down. Whoa!" Kazuma yelled as he was suddenly thrown off balance and he and the kid toppled into a heap on the ground. Yet somehow the silver haired boy had managed to protect Kazumas head from hitting the ground. "Oww that hurt. Hey kid, you okay?" the silver haired lad asked. Kazuma, who shut his eyes preparing for impact, slowly opened his eyed and squinted up into the sun to look at the kid on top of him. "I'm umm...I'm oaky. How about you?" Kazuma asked a little flustered. The two of them were really close to each other and Kazuma could see that the boy had two different colored eyes, a red one and a gold one. "I'm fine; a few scrapes won't hurt me." The boy said helping Kazuma up. "There you are Kazuma. Don't run off like that without telling me." His mother chided as she walked towards him, a bag of groceries swinging from her arm. "Sorry I was helping him get his ball back." Kazuma told his mother. "Well okay then. I still have some more shopping to do. Would you like to stay here and play with your new friend?" "Can I?" Kazuma said asking the kid more than his mother. "Sure, it's more fun with two people anyway."

"Okay sweetie. I'll come back in one hour okay." Kazuma waved to his mother before running off with his new friend. "So did you get dragged here by your parents too?" Kazuma asked kicking the ball. " Not really, considering I don't have any parents."

"You're an orphan?" Kazuma asked picking up the ball when the kid kicked it back. "Yeah but it's no big deal, I have people who take care of me." The boy said walking to Kazuma. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can practically do whatever I want and slip away for hours without anybody noticing." The boy said taking the ball and bouncing to Kazuma. "Then what are you doing here?" Kazuma asked bouncing the ball back. " I didn't feel like going to my lessons today so I decided to come here and see what sort of fun stuff I can get in to."

"And the market place seemed like the best place for fun?"

" I met you didn't I."

"Yeah, I guess." Kazuma said looking at the ground as his face took on a pinkish tint. "You going to throw the ball or just stare at it?" Kazuma quickly threw the ball a little too high and the kid had to jump to catch it. He caught it midair but when he landed his foot slipped from under him and he fell onto his back. "I am so sorry! Are you hurt!" Kazuma said rushing over to kneel beside the boy. "Relax man, I'm okay."

"'Kay, but I don't feel like throwing the ball anymore." Kazuma said helping him to his feet. "It's cool, we can play jacks instead." So that's what they did until kazumas mother came back. "I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you again." Kazuma said brushing dirt off his pants. "Possibly. I try to come here every Sunday so maybe I'll see you next week." "That would be nice." Kazuma said and he started to walk to his mother. "Hey wait a second." The boy said running up to Kazuma. "I want you to have this." The boy said and he gave Kazuma the small rubber ball they were playing jacks with. "Thanks for playing with me." And then he kissed kazumas cheek. ", uhh, you're welcome." Kazuma stammered. "Kazuma dear we need to go, your fathers waiting."

"Coming mother." Kazuma called turning slightly. "Hey what's your….name?" He was going to ask but when he turned back around the boy was gone and Kazuma never did see him again.

Tenryo Acadamy-7 years later

"The belief in demons was common in Europe during the middle ages." Kazuma said speaking to the student council. "Hey!" He shouted throwing a pop can at Fujimoto. "Pretty gutsy to think you can sleep before me."

"Magari! Come on man, look I think I got a handle on this-ow!" Fujimoto yelp as Kazuma threw books at him. "Supervision of the student council is the presidents job. It'll reflect badly on me if you remain corrupt."

"Okay okay, but let's adjourn for the day. It's already dark outside." Fujimoto said.

"Wait, do you really believe those ridiculous rumors. Monsters and demons are imaginary. They don't exist. Now that that's settled. Go out and buy me three sodas."

"You're treating us?" Fujimoto questioned as Kazuma handed him some money. "They're all for me, now out!" Kazuma said giving a swift kick to Fujimoto's backside. 'He can be such a pain sometimes.' Kazuma thought as he leaned back in his chair. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little rubber ball. For some reason he couldn't remember buying it or a family /friend giving it to him but this small ball was his favorite toy from when he was little. Kazuma gently tossed the ball in the air and clapped once before catching it. He remembered one time he thought he lost it and he went crazy. He tore apart his room and after doing that he still couldn't find it he became depressed and wouldn't eat anything. Then a week later his grandmother came to visit and she brought his ball with her and said he left it at her house when he visited a couple of weeks ago. "I can't believe I was willing to starve just because of this silly ball." Kazuma murmured into the quiet. He was up to five clasps now. Kazuma looked up at the clock, they were late. "How long does it take to get some soda?" Kazuma groused. Beep beep, Beep beep. "Whose is that? Fujimotos? Yanos? Is it Hirasakas?" Kazuma said walking out into the hall. "Did somebody lose this?" Kazuma said answering the phone. "Hi-Yeee! Nice to meet you!" a shrill voice said from the other end of the line. "I'm the Dark Liege and my age and measurements are a secret. Just kidding, they're..."

"I'm hanging up now." Kazuma deadpanned. "W-wait Kazuma! You're Kazuma Magari right? Legendary student council president! Certified genius! All around man's man! But you're bored. Like something is missing from everything you do."

"Who are you? What are you saying?" Kazuma said bringing the phone to his ear. "The Dark Liege commands it and it is so. The time has come. The gate of disaster opened. The one best suited has been chosen by time. A terrible power of disaster will be yours. Here and now…the sealing of the contract…is approved!" as these words were spoken a bright light enveloped in a bright light and an emblem was painfully etched into his right palm. Once the lights began to fade, Kazuma noticed a box beside him and inside was a silver haired boy about a couple of years older than him. 'Silver hair. Why does that feel so familiar?' Kazuma thought. "This is the human world?" The boy in the box said. Lost in his own thoughts, Kazuma didn't notice the kid get out of the box and walk down the hall until he turned the corner. "Now hold on just a second." Kazuma said catching up to him. "What do you want to human?"

"My name isn't human, it's..."Kazuma began trying to match the strides of the taller boy. "I don't care what your name is; I just want to get out of here." The boy said trying to open one of the classroom doors. When finding out that it was locked he swore under his breath and continued on. "Well fine then, but at least tell me your name." Kazuma said grabbing the taller boys arm. Taking in a deep breath and looked at Kazuma. "The names Nora."

"Okay then, Nora. It's good to meet you."

" I wish I could say that the feeling is mutual, but I can't so I won't." Nora said and continued on down the hall, trying yet another door. "All these doors are locked. You have to go out the back, by the old school house. I-I can show you if you want?" Kazuma after once he caught up to him again, "Great. Lead the way." Nora said motioning Kazuma forward. Leading Nora down corridor after corridor, Kazuma did his best at small talk. Yet no matter what he asked all he got for a response was a grunt. "Are we almost there?" Nora asked. "The door leading outside is at the end of the hall here. Hey!" Kazuma shouted as Nora practically knocked Kazuma over as he ran past. "You could say excuse me you know!" Kazuma shouted just as Nora disappeared through the door. "Your manners could really use some adjustment." Kazuma said exiting the building. "Quiet!" Nora shouted. "No I won't be quiet! You have been ignoring me this whole time when all I've been doing is helping you! Did you even think to thank me?"

"I said quiet." Nora said placing his hand over Kazuma's mouth. "I need to listen, okay. Someone is here." Nora gently released his hold on Kazuma and quietly began looking around the outside of the building. Five minutes went by and Nora didn't find anything. "Look, nobody is here so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Fine, if it gets you to shut up. You get one question."

"Who are you?"

"I believe I already answered that."

"No. you told me your name, not about who you are."

"Okay then. I'm the demon Nora and I come from the demon world. The things of your nightmares are my reality." Just then the building wall next to them exploded and a huge demon walked out. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat."

"Fujimoto! Yano!" Kazuma cried as he saw his two friends bound beneath the giant creature. "Are these your pals here?" the creature asked. "Well how about I let you join them! "The creature cried and shot out a web to try to capture Kazuma. "Get down!" Nora yelled as he tackled Kazuma to the ground. "Hey Kazuma, you okay?"

"You're…"Kazuma began but was cut off as Nora yanked him to his feet and ran down the corridor and turned the corner. "Wait we can't leave them behind!" Kazuma protested as they finally came to a stop behind the dumpsters. "There is no way I'm going to fight him now. Not without my powers." Nora said leaning his back against the dumpster. "Would your powers have anything to do with this mark?" Kazuma asked showing him his hand. "Damn it. I knew she was up to something." Nora said gently holding kazumas hand. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to properly explain things to you but here it is. You hold all my magical powers and if I want to use them I have to ask permission which then you would either approve or deny. Do you understand?"

"kind of. So what do we do now?"

"We go back and kick that demons ass."

"Well look whose back." the large demon said. "You ready to fight?"

"Only if you're ready to lose." Nora sneered.

"Like you could beat me even if I didn't have these hostages."

"You have to keep them safe. As student council president those two are my responsibility." Kazuma told Nora.

"Look I'll do my best not to put them in harm's way but I can't make any promises."

"No!" Kazuma said punching Nora in the arm. "They have to be safe or else no magic."

"Fine,whatever." 'Damn' Nora thought 'this just got a whole lot harder.' "I declare Igunisu Magia!"

"Igu what?" Kazuma asked.

"It's fire type magic."

"No you can't use fire, you'll hurt them!"

"Look you need to trust me if you want me to help you. Now, I declare Igunisu Magia!"

"I uhh," Kazuma paused, what was he supposed to say?

"I approve, say I approve." Nora prompted.

"I approve." As soon as he said it Kazumas hand began to glow and giant flames leaped from Nora's palms. As promised the flames only attacked the other demon and Fujimoto and Yano were safe. "Quickly, while the demon is distracted." Nora motioned Kazuma to the side as he himself ran towards the flaming demon. "Fujimoto. Fujimoto are you okay? Fujimoto answer me!" Kazuma said shaking Fujimoto's shoulder. "And what do you think you're doing?" the demon shouted before wrapping Kazuma in his web. "There! Now you're as powerless as these pathetic humans!" the demon shouted to Nora who lay a few feet away. "Don't you dare underestimate me." Nora ground out. "What can you do without your powers?"

"This." Nora spoke stabbing the demon with a piece of broken piping that lay nearby. As the demon tried to pull the infernal pipe from his gut, Nora ran over to where Kazuma lay and started to unwrap him from the monsters web. "Are you alright?" Nora asked as the last of the web fell away. "I'm fine." Kazuma replied refusing to meet Nora's gaze. 'does he really not remember me?' Kazuma thought as Nora stood up. "I may have one last trick up my sleeve that can destroy this demon once and for all. But it will take a lot of magic. Do you think you're up for it?"

"If it means that this guy goes away then I'm up for anything."

"Good. I declare enteru magia!" Nora shouted.

"I approve." As the last words fell from kazumas lips Nora was encircled inside a bright light and he began to grow and change form.

"It can't be…I thought it was just a legend." The demon stammered. Once the light faded Kazuma could finally see again and what he saw left him speechless. Where Nora stood moments before was a mighty dog demon that was bigger than the school. "You were a fool to taunt me." Nora growled and a huge demonic light burst from Nora's jaws, turning the demon before him to ash. "Hahhahha take that you lowly creature! So kid what do you think of that? Kid? Hey!" Nora rushed over to Kazuma who was slumped against the soda machine. "Yo kid, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." Kazuma replied. ' the boy's a demon too.' Kazuma thought. ' why did he have to be a demon too.'

"Look, I don't want to be rude or anything but I have to leave before other humans show up. So, yeah. Thanks for the help." Nora spoke and began walking away. "Wait!" Kazuma shouted weakly following after him. "What? I already saved your friends, what more do you want?" Nora said never slowing his pace. "Well first off, can you stop and look at me." Kazuma said blocking Nora's path. Nora stopped walking and crossed his arms. "Good, that's a start. Now explain something to me."

"What?"

'Why don't you remember me?' Kazuma thought " I get that you're a demon with magic powers and all that but how am I connected to this?"

Nora took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Before I showed up you talked to someone on the phone right?"

"Yes."

"Well it's just as she said. You are the wielder of my magic powers, only I can use them but only if you let me. You don't have to worry about that for too long though, I'm going to find a way to terminate our little contract."

"Why? What's wrong with staying here with me?" Kazuma asked a little hurt. "Look, you seem to be an okay kid but you really don't want someone like me around."

"Oh come on, you don't seem that, uhh, bad." Kazuma said trying to remain calm. To try and seem indifferent towards Nora he stuck his hands in his pockets. His empty pockets. "Please. You've known me for about an hour, that's really not enough time to get to know someone. Are you even listening?" Nora practically shouted. Kazuma was thoroughly scanning the ground around them and even started walking back towards the pile of rubble. "What in the world are you doing?" Nora asked getting annoyed. "My ball, my little red ball. I can't find it, will you help me? I need that ball."

"A ball? Seriously? You're getting all bent out of shape over a ball."

"It's not just any ball; it was given to me by someone very special to me. You gave it to me." Way to just come out and say it Kazuma, might as told him that you loved him. "I gave you that ball? Sorry kid you must have me confused with someone else."

"No I don't. You gave me that ball, six years ago you met a little boy at the flea market and he helped you retrieve your ball from the top of one of the venders there. When we parted you gave me the ball we used to play jacks with and kissed my cheek promising to see me again, but you never came back. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you never come back? I went to the market every Sunday looking for you but I never saw you again."

"Look kid, I"

"Stop calling me that! You know my name! It's Kazuma, Kazuma Magari."

"Fine, Kazuma. You must have me con-confused with someone else, I've never been to the flea market in Ikkebukuro."

"I never said where the market was." Kazuma said with a slight smile.

Damn! Way to go Nora. " Okay so I might remember a cute little boy who you resemble but that doesn't mean it was you exactly."

Cute! He called me cute! Kazuma thought. "But it was me. If I can find that ball and show you maybe you'll remember me." Show Kazuma started to look for his ball again ,even going as far as getting on his knees to look in the dirt. Nora chuckled. ' was this kid for real? There was no way that he was going to convince him that they met 6 years ago when he was locked up for ten. Unless, could they have met on one of those days that he ran away? Nah, couldn't be. Could it? "Aha! I found it!" Nora was pulled from his thoughts as Kazuma jumped up from behind a shrub five feet from where Nora was standing. Kazuma looked ridiculous, his hair was disheveled and full of leaves,, his clothes were in disarray and covered in dirt that also streaked across his left cheek. "There, now do you remember now?" Kazuma said placing the dirt covered red ball into Nora's palm. Heaving a sigh, Nora reluctantly studied the small sphere. There wasn't really anything special about it, unless.. Nora let out a small chuckle. "What is it? Do you remember?"

"It's not a ball."

"What?"

"It's not a ball, it only looks like one." Nora explained.

"Well then what is it?"

" It's kind of hard to explain, how about I just show you." Nora brushed off the dirt from the ball and stated to squeeze it until the sides started to collapse. "Stop it! You're destroying my ball!" Nora ignored him and continued to knead and pull the misshaped orb in different directions. "I said stop!" Kazuma tried to grab the crushed ball from Nora but just as he reached for it Nora wrapped his arms around Kazuma's neck, drawing him close. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"There, all done." Nora said leaning back slightly and placing a hand on Kazuma's chest. "What's done? What did you do?"

"That 'ball' you liked so much is actually a morphing rock. You just crush the outside and hold it to your heart."

"Why do you need to do that?"

"It sort of activates the magic inside so.."

"No I mean why do you need to hold to your heart?" Kazuma asked trying to fight off the blush that wanted to adorn his face. ' Does he even notice how close our bodies and faces are?'

"Something about the heart knows more about what it wants than the mind or body does. The rock is supposed to morph into your deepest desire, whether it be some sort of food, animal, or….a secret love that you've never known you wanted."

"What, does the stone turn into that person or does it spell out their name?" Kazuma joked.

"Sort of, it's different for everybody. We'll just have to wait and find out." Nora said, his focus mostly on the now glowing rock.

"Ummm Nora?"

"Yes."

"Could you…could you let go of me?" Nora's arm was wrapped around Kazuma's waist, effectively pinning Kazuma's arms at his side. "Oh,right! I'm sorry I'll just…wait it's started to take shape!" The red rock started to stretch into different directions and fold in upon itself before it finally started to take on a solid form. "It seems to have wings of some sort, maybe it's a bird? But it looks like it has paws and seems to be wrapped around a person, kind of like it's protecting it. The creature kind of looks like…oh." Nora said slowly as realization dawned upon him. The morphing rock turned into him in his released form surrounding a small human in a loving position.

The blush on Kazuma's face felt like he was on fire. Why on earth did this have to happen now? "I-I'm sorry!" Kazuma said shoving Nora away and catching the figurine before it hit the ground. 'Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he have been a normal boy?'

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything- hey? Are you okay?" Kazuma had fallen to his knees and placed a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his sobs but could do nothing to stop the tears from flowing. "Hey, don't cry, everything's okay. Your friends are safe now, there's no need to be sad." Nora soothed crouching in front of Kazuma. "That's-that's not it!" Kazuma cried. "Then what –hey!" Nora yelped as Kazuma pushed him onto his back before capturing Nora's lips with his own. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, a trail of saliva hanging between them. "I-I love you." Kazuma said breathlessly. "I love you and you don't even remember me, so what's the point. I," Kazuma's words were cut off as Nora's lips slanted over his own and Nora's arms wrapped around his neck. "Of course I remember you." Nora said pulling back.

"Wha-what?"

" I remember you from that market all those years ago."

"You do? But then why did you say I was mistaken?" Kazuma asked.

"I've been locked away all alone for so long I thought I made you up, but you were always on my mind. Even if you were just a figment of my imagination."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, umm, what do we do now?" Kazuma asked.

"Well I was thinking of getting out of here before the cops show, but seeing how I don't actually live here and since it seems that I'm not going back to the demon world anytime soon, I'm kind of stuck here with no place to go."

"You could um, you could come back to my place."

"Oohh, that sounded sexual." Nora teased.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just offering you a place to stay! An-and I have this big house with an extra guest room! So, you know you can umm stay there for the um well, uhhh." Kazuma stammered. Nora only laughed before giving Kazuma a quick kiss. "I was only kidding, that can come later."

"What?" Kazuma shouted as he unceremoniously fell on his butt as Nora stood up. "So Kazuma, where exactly do you live?" Nora asked stretching his limbs. "It's the big house up on the hill down the road from the school."

"Well then, I guess we should get going. Don't really know how I can explain what went on here, or why we have an unexpected visitor." Nora said with a wink. "Huh? What are you-oh my god!" Kazuma's face turned the brightest shade of red there was as he noticed a very noticeable lump growing in his pants. "I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you. Maybe I should have come back earlier." Nora said pulling Kazuma into his arms, where every inch of their bodies touched and Kazuma let out a moan telling Nora he felt everything. "Mmmmm, very nice." Nora said leaning in for a kiss. "Wait Nora, the cops." Kazuma said placing his fingers on Nora's lips preventing the kiss that he so desperately wanted. "Right, I wouldn't want them see something that they shouldn't. Besides, I want to take my time really getting to know you." Nora whispered starring into Kazuma's eyes. "ookaay" Kazuma said blushing for like the zillionth time since Nora came back into his life. "come on, you lead the way." Nora said taking Kazuma's hand.


End file.
